


Underneath My Lips

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Confusing English, Drama, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Founders Era, Middle Ages, Middle English, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath my lips, thou wert perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath My Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_K/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sob Meus Lábios](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30533) by Diana Prallon. 



> First of all, I shall apologize if there are weird grammar bits/mistakes during this piece - it was a real challenge to translate something that I wrote with an archaic tone to English; and I'm still unsure if it sound proper. 
> 
> Second, I should also say that this is a old story, that only now I've found the courage to translate.
> 
> Third and last, thank you for coming by.

I never truly knew how it started; it was not on the first night or in the second, it was not in any special date or anniversary. I already knew all the lines in thy body, all of thy curves, all of thy sights, all of thy kisses, so it was not surprise or adoration. It should have been a night like any other, secret meetings while the rest of the castle was asleep, the caresses shared by the lovers we wert. The secret did not suffocate us at that time, it was only convenient. It was easier, simpler; to pretend that there was nothing between us and to mask the desire as friendship.

The night was not hot or cold, it was warm, as thee, as thy body lying down beside mine on the bed. It was some sort of compulsion that led me to explore the skin of thy back with my lips, not knowing that it would also be my doom. For thou, Rowena, had a fair and soft skin that asked to be slid by my lips, and I couldn’t stop. I kissed thee with both tenderness and despair, completely surrendered to that moment, to those touches that wert not enough. I wanted more, I wanted thee, wanted to feel underneath my lips the taste of thy very soul, but nothing got through thy skin, and so thy sights and moans wert a lie, even though they wert real.

I kissed thee voraciously, exploring with my mouth thy nape, thy neck, the curve of thy shoulders, thy blade-bones. I calculated the space between kisses to stop any millimeter of skin to remain untouched, wandering your frail spine with my lower lip. Underneath my lips, thou trembled, thou wert human, flawed. My kisses covered the line of thy waist, smelling the citric flavor of thy cheap perfume, and came back up your back, trying once again to capture what was inside thee.

I took thy lips in mine, sliding my tongue against thy own in a dance that we knew too well, our own indivertible rhythm. Thou attuned me, but I could see that it was false. Thou didst not love me, Rowena, and thou wert unattainable. All I longed for was to shatter thee, to absorb thee, to hold thy soul as I did to thy body. Thy hands wert small and firm as they descended through my back, pulling me closer to thy body.

Our skin was bind, but I couldn’t get close to thee. Thy throat allowed sights to escape and thou brought my hand to your right bosom, but I couldn’t feel thee. My fingers enveloped thy nipples, bringing out moans as my mouth slipped through your neck, but I did not touch _thee_ , just the skin. Thy instinct answered mine, but thou wert still above the possibility of being touched.

“I love thee”, thou whispered, and I laughed. Thy teeth nailed my neck, and thou couldn’t see the irony in all that. Thou believed to love me, but I knew it was not the truth. If thou loved me, I would be able to reach you, to feel you, to have you, and I couldn’t. Thou escaped even underneath my lips – wert it a kiss, a caress or a new way to discover thy shapes.

Still, I couldn’t give up, so I allowed my mouth to capture one of your nipples while my hand fondled another. I sought to suck thee out, to explore thee with my mouth, my tongue, my soul; to have thee beyond thy meaningless whispers and moans. I trembled with desire for thee, for having the whole of thee but, underneath my lips, thou wert only, and mostly, just another woman.

Thou pulled me and kissed me, and I allowed myself to follow thee. Each of thy kisses, spellbound by pleasure, pulled me inside thee. I lost myself, Rowena, and all of them, defeated. Underneath thy lips, I was weak. I was not great, I was not powerful, I was not the heir to one of the most influent pure-blooded families of Britain – I was just a man, foolishly in love, undone by thy female wiles, seeking to invade you as my tongue invaded thy mouth.

Thou desired me, but wouldn’t yield. I had thy body, but never managed to glimpse the reality underneath thy curves, thy words, thy smiles, thy name. I knew thee, and, still, thou eluded me. I was thy lover, but I was never thy partner. However, I never gave up, always fighting to reach the deep end of thy existence.

I kissed thy warm skin and thy eyes shone with happiness. We had a plan, a future, a life lived together. Thou had me, but I, I had nothing of thee – just a woman, as any other woman, a body under mine asking for more. Thou wished me to be thy man, I wished to be thy life. I wished to be thee.

I ran my hand through thy forms once again. I explored thee, fingers and tongue, highs and lows, curves and angles. Under my lips, thou knew pleasure, but I wanted more: communion. I sought thee with all of my senses; I was inebriated by thy smell, intoxicated by the sight of thy face, flustered by the taste of thy skin, by the sound of thy breathless voice, by the touch of thy skin against mine. Yet, when I searched thy soul with mine, it was like trying to go through a solid wall. Thou said you loved me, Rowena, but you never committed.

 My body glided over yours without consummating our relation and thou groaned. Thy frustration was almost palpable, but mine dominated thee. I pursued you with everything I was, and all I caught was emptiness. I wished to force thee, I wished to compel thee, to spread thy mind to me as thou spread thy legs, but thou resisted, Rowena, and I never knew how to lose. Loving thee was a battle, and I was dedicated to win.

“Thou dost this on purpose”, thee whispered, the desire spilling from thy voice. “Thou wants me to beg.”

Thy devotion to my talents was moving, and, in all of that, the only truth. Thou desired me as thou had never desired anything else, and that gave me some power. Thy eyes were burning with a cold, constant fire and I laughed, shaking my head.

 “How much dost thee want me?” I asked, even though I knew the answer.

“I need it” you mumbled, kissing my neck. “I need it, I desired it, please…”

There was something beautiful in the way thou pleaded, the failure of thy voice, the way thou trembled in anticipation. Thy love hurt me, it was flawed, incomplete and insufficient, but it was all I had and I clang to it. Underneath my lips, thou would even pray.

“So kiss me”, I replied, smiling. “Kiss me desperately. Kiss me as it is your will. Kiss me with everything thou art.

My demands wert an order, and thou didst not dare to disobey it. Thou wanted the reward so much that thou had to fulfill it. Thy lips sought mine, and I allowed thee to guide me. I felt thy taste, thy despair, thy yearning for more. I felt thy tongue, thy lips, thy mismatched breath and thy fingers holding on to my nape. Thou wert indescribable, Rowena, in thy fake yielding. Thy passion was clear with each touch, each swift change inside the kiss, but it was not enough. I wanted more, I wanted it all, I wanted thee whole. I kissed thee back, throwing myself on thee as a castaway, trying to capture each small nuance of thy personality.

I memorized, in that kiss, all thy tastes. All thy gestures, all thy smiles, all the tunes of thy voice. I could see the, clearly, at least once. I saw thy weaknesses, thy talents, thy desire for me. I locked inside myself all thy smells, from all thy perfumes, sweetness and tears; all looks and expressions, all parts of thy body, all thy touches. I catalogued thy moans and groans, the strands of thy hair, thy fears. I read you like an open book in a kiss. Underneath my lips, thou wert exposed.

And so I granted thee thy desire and entered thee. Thy expression showed pain, Rowena, and fantastically beautiful as thou yielded to the sensations that I was bringing thee. It was a perfect fit, rehearsed so many times before. The instinct moved us, stronger than I or thee, the sound of thy broken voice coming through my ears and making me want you even more. My mouth was hidden in thy shoulder and, underneath my lips, thou wert perfect.

It was all I wanted, but it still was not enough. I moved in circles inside thee, I heard thee groaning, asking for more, the way that thy fingers became claws, holding me, pulling me closer. Thou _needed_ me, Rowena, as I needed thee. I gave thee more, always more, anything you asked for was an order and my single goal was to kidnap thee for inside me. Thy pleasure was my nourishment; thy desire was all I could accomplish, the only way to keep, as little as it was, of thee.

I allowed myself to be guided by thy sounds; I knew thee so well between the sheets that my body naturally reacted to thy need. I weighted on thee, invaded thee, possessed thee in the same way thy presence haunted me every day. I corrupted the innocence that thou never had in the name of love, even if thou never knew how to love me. I befouled thee, spilled myself as thou trembled underneath me, thy voice becoming higher. I held thee, holding you against mea and couldn’t stand the very idea of living outside of thee. However, thou didst not see it, Rowena, thou never didst. Between my arms, thou wert still free.

Thy eyes smiled at me later that night. Thou sought to lay over my chest, to sleep by my side, thy arms around me. It drove me crazy, not knowing if I’d ever again feel the plenitude of that kiss. What sort of torture would I need to impose on thee so I could have the whole of thee? Thou simply refused to allow me inside if I did not overpower thee. I loved thee, Rowena, but thou wanted me to dominate thee when, in truth, it was thou that dominated me.

For the first time ever, thou didst not leave. Thou stayed in bed beside me, seeking me during thy slumber, forbidding me to rest. I hated thee, Rowena, that night. I hoped that thou would go, leave me, and not use the sacred act of sleeping together as a way to mock what I’d never have from thee. It was like a vice, cling to everything that thou could give me, always knowing it wouldn’t be enough. Thou sinned with me with thy body; I sinned for wanting thy soul. The whole of thee, for the whole of time, and noting less would satisfy me. Thou couldn’t belong to anyone else, for I couldn’t see anything beyond thee. Underneath my lips, thou wert doom.

And when the morning came, pretending to be like any other, I finally knew what to do. Thou rose from the bed, gathering thy clothes in a hurry, muttering excuses and explanations that you’d give and I just watched. Thou never wert going to be fully mine, I knew it. Thou waited for any form of answer, any show of devotion, any insane act that I used to do for the crumbs you gave me, but, for the first time in many years, I did nothing but nod.

In that afternoon, I fought with Godric, who was like a brother to me. I inflicted on him all my unhappiness, my inability, my pain. Thou destroyed us, Rowena, destroyed our dream in your inability to endow yourself. I got on my horse without even looking at thee, with no word and no warning. I just left, getting rid of everything thou had forced on me, running through the fields. Underneath my lips, thou had lived. Over my horse, I freed myself from thee.

I left thee with no pity, for thou had never shown me any mercy. I thought that if I never saw you again, thy shadow would leave my mind, but it was not so. Thy eyes haunted me inside my head, each and every day, in each and every try. So many years have passed us by and I still can’t deny it. Thou pleaded once again – sent me a messenger through the island to get me, just to warn me that thou art dying. I can read behind thy courteous words – thou still need me. Thou still need me at least one last time.

I am still weak when it comes to thee, Rowena. I walked inside the room as if I was a conqueror, but the truth is that the glory is all yours. Thy eyes still shine as thou sees me, and thy voice is still firm when thou orders them to leave us alone. Thy fingers are still warm when thou touches my face, and thou still dost not love me completely. Thy mouth seeks mind in kiss that did not change through time. I explore thy face, one last time, knowing that thou wert just waiting for me. I kiss thy forehead and, underneath my lips, thy body relinquishes life.

And now thy body is cold and I close thy eyes. There is nothing left for me to desire, that which I sought to hard has run to beyond my reach. I close my eyes with a sight, and I pray for any force bigger than us to take me as well. Maybe, that way, I can capture you. For now there’s only emptiness underneath my lips.

 


End file.
